


Original Robin Costume

by ZayRay030



Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Damian Wayne, Bottom Damian Wayne Week, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Mentioned Bruce Wayne, Minor Mentioned Dick Grayson, Minor prep, Original Robin Costume, Rimming, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayRay030/pseuds/ZayRay030
Summary: Damian wants to surprise his boyfriend on their anniversary. So he decides to indulge in his dream fantasy.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Damian Wayne
Series: Bottom Damian Wayne Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020, Damian Wayne





	Original Robin Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Damian was nervous. Now, Damian Wayne did not feel nervous. He's the grandson of the Demon head and son of Batman. It is not in his genes to feel nervous. However, now? He felt nervous.

Reason? Currently, he was in the original Robin costume ready to surprise his boyfriend, Jason.

He and Jason had been dating for a year now and for their anniversary he had finally decided to try out a costume that would hopefully fulfil his boyfriend's kinks.

He stood there in their living room, shaking slightly, dealing slightly fearful. What happens when Jason decides to doesn't like it? What happens when Jason thinks that Damian doesn't suit it? Normally Damian didn't allow such obtuse thoughts to plague his mind but tonight was a night of surprises for both parties.

Damian quickly snapped out of his thought when he heard the door open and he quickly stood up straighter.

“Hey baby, sorry I'm late! Here is your-” Jason stopped short when he caught sight of a blushing Damian in the original Robin costume.

“So? What do you think? Look good?” asked Damian nervously. However, Jason didn't answer. Just continued starting until Damian deflated. “If you do not approve I can always change. I am sor-” Damian couldn't finish his sentence as his mouth was soon quickly occupied with Jason's tongue.

“Bedroom, now,” Jason whispered darkly in his ear. “Facedown, ass up.” He finished his sentence with a slap to Damian’s ass.

Damian shivered and quickly complied, knowing that Jason was in the ‘mood’

When he reached the bedroom he kept the lights closed and hopped to the lord he wouldn't trip over anything. The lord was on his tonight it seemed as he had managed to get to the bed and situate himself like how Jason wanted him without causing damage to himself.

After what seemed like centuries, Jason finally entered the room and let out a pleased growl causing Damian to blush darkly.

“Don't know why you're sorry, baby. You look utterly gorgeous.” Jason commented appreciatively as his gaze continued to travel the expanse of Damian’s ass. “Very gorgeous indeed.” He growled again and Damian jolted as a hard slap landed on his ass.

“Didn't think you would think I filled it out good,” Damian said softly.

“Oh, baby, your ass is gorgeous. Even better than Dick’s.” Jason added and Damian let out a soft laugh.

“Well good. Because this is your anniversary present.” Damian said and gasped when another slap landed on his ass, this time on the other cheek.

“Best present ever baby. Now be quiet and let me enjoy my present” Jason said. Damian complied with Jason's orders but couldn't shuffle his gasp as Jason started raining slaps down his ass.

When Jason finally finished, laying down one final slap on his ass, he whimpered.

“Took your spankings so well baby boy.” Said Jason and then he ripped the panties right off.

Damian gasped as the cold air passed on his ass and breezed over his asshole as Jason pulled apart his cheeks to take a peek at his winking hole.

However, before he could question what his boyfriend was doing his vocabulary disappeared when Jason placed a kiss right on his ass. Damian burned.

However, Jason didn't stop there. He began leaving kiss after kiss and he kept spearing his tongue through his hole causing Damian to let out high pitched mewls. 

Jason finally got off his ass right before his orgasm causing Damian to key out a pitiful whine. Jason just chuckled and slapped his ass again and Damian jerked.

“Patience, baby boy.” Was all he said and suddenly Jason was balls deep in Damian causing Damian to gasp in a sharp breath. Jason rubbed some soothing circles on his hip to help calm him down knowing he probably should have prepared him more. However, after a few moments, Damian pushed his ass out inviting and Jason took that invitation without a sparring thought.

It was only a couple thrusts and Damian came lightning fast, the feeling of Jason's jeans against the back of his thigh providing the perfect amount of pain.

Jason didn't last much longer either, something that if Damian had the intelligence compliance and wasn't in orgasm bliss would have heard him about it.

Jason pulled out and gently picked Damian up and gently stripped him out of the Tobin tunic, making sure to be careful while his boyfriend was still in bliss. He grabbed a couple of whipped from the bedside table and whipped Damian’s ass and stomach before stripping himself. He gently laid himself down next to Damian and rubbed his back soothingly until Damian came out of his blissed state.

“I see you quite liked your present,” said Damian after a minute of silence. 

“Oh, I loved it, baby,” reassured Jason hugging Damian.

“Maybe I should dress up.more for you then,” said Damian, too tired to realise what he just said.

“Of course, baby boy.” Said Jason, a smirk on his face.

“Anyway, what was your gift for me?” Damian asked as he lay in his boyfriend's arms muscles going lax. What came out of his boyfriend's mouth however woke him the fuck up.

“A robin lingerie.” Said Jason with no shame.

“Jason!” Squeaked Damian.

“What baby boy?” Asked Jason, a challenging glint in his eyes. Not too tired are you?” Jason asked cooing mockingly.

“In your dreams.” Hissed Damian and the glint in Jason's eyes increased.

Damian couldn't walk for a month and he lost his voice slightly. Bruce is not traumatised and Dick is also traumatised after finding out that his brothers got off of Damian wearing his costume.

**Author's Note:**

> Life is good and I hope this was also good.
> 
> Kudos, bookmarks and Comments are my life source.


End file.
